Some medical conditions require the regular infusion of doses of medicaments as medical treatment. These medicaments are often provided as liquid solutions to be infused, e.g. transdermally. Diabetic patients, for example, may require several infusions of insulin every day. Patients with chronic diseases may require frequent doses of a pain drug, etc . . . In the attempt to make the life of these patients easier, infusion devices have been developed. The infusion devices known in the art typically comprise a syringe, and use electro-mechanical pumping to deliver the medicament to the patient via tubing through the skin. They typically comprise also all the elements needed for operation and control, e.g. a processor, electric components, a battery, buttons or switches located on the housing of the device, visual feedback via text or graphic screen, such as an LCD, etc . . . These are however expensive, difficult to use and tend to be bulky and uncomfortable. Moreover, they require specialized care, maintenance and cleaning to assure proper functionality and safety for their intended long-term use. Other types of infusion devices have been therefore proposed, which employ a disposable medical device comprising a medicament reservoir to be placed in contact with a patient and a reusable control device for controlling the operation of the disposable medical device, such as disclosed in US 2012245515 A1. The advantage of such a system is that the disposable medical device comprises a minimum number of components and is therefore small and cheap. Moreover, it is comfortable, discreet and easy to use. In addition, it is safe to use since it can be activated and controlled in a specific manner via the control device, wherein the control device is also an energy source for the medical device. US 2012245515 A1 further discloses that the control device may advantageously comprise a feedback system, e.g. a receiver, capable of receiving information from the delivery device, e.g. a signal confirming that the correct amount and form of energy has been transferred and/or that the correct dose of medicament has been delivered and/or that an atypical situation has been encountered, e.g. a clogging or when the reservoir is empty. The feedback signal may be for example, electromagnetic, e.g. generated by the movement of magnets or by a coil in the delivery device. US 2012245515 A1 further discloses that an RFID chip may also be integrated in the disposable medical device, which may be configured to send a feedback signal, e.g. when the reservoir is empty, for example by being contacted directly or indirectly by a movable element.
US 20110152825 A1 discloses an administering device for administering a fluid product through the use of pressure, the device being modular, including a base unit and a cartridge, wherein the base unit contains driving components and the cartridge is configured to be detachably connected to the base unit. The cartridge has a fluid reservoir and a pressure monitoring device having a pressure sensor and a transfer device operatively coupled to the pressure sensor. The pressure-monitoring device can be activated by an externally applied, alternating electromagnetic field, whereby data can be read, without contact, using the fluid pressure. In one embodiment, the pressure sensor contains a snap disk and the transfer device is an RFID transponder, wherein the base unit comprises a pressure reading device, which is constructed for producing a corresponding alternating electromagnetic field and, depending on the response to the alternating field, for determining a fluid pressure-dependent property of the transfer device.